


Infinity

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic Collection, M/M, Prison, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Flash riguardante la possibilità che Sirius non sia morto, ma sia stato imprigionato dai Mangiamorte.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction Challenges  
> Pairing: Draco/Sirius  
> Prompt: l'infinito nei tuoi occhi  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

Infinity  
  
  


“Potter è stato un cretino a far capire chi eri e tu sei stato davvero sciocco ad andare con lui a quella stazione” sussurrò Draco. Accarezzò l’addome del cane nero, la pelliccia era aggrovigliata e sporca di polvere. Le orecchie dell’animale erano abbassate, il muso socchiuso e la lingua era protesa in fuori, l’animale ansimava e il fiato gli si condensava davanti al muso. Il Malfoy allungò le gambe sul pavimento della segreta e guardò il sangue che sgorgava dalle ferite del prigioniero e dalle zampe legate con delle catene. Tartufo digrignò i denti e ansimò più forte.

“Sei passato da una prigione a un'altra, Sirius. Mio padre dice che non sarebbe successo se non fossi stato il padrino di Potter”. Aggiunse il biondo, si sporse e gli accarezzò il capo. Gli afferrò il muso e lo sollevò, il naso del cane era asciutto e gli occhi erano vitrei. Le iridi azzurre di Draco si rifletterono in quelle nere con i contorni gialli della creatura.

“ _L’infinito nei tuoi occhi_  vorrei passasse a me” mormorò. Si piegò e baciò il muso della bestia.


	2. Cap.2 Occhiali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Pairing: Sirius/Draco  
> Prompt: occhiali  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

Cap.2 Occhiali

Draco sciolse la museruola al mago adulto davanti a lui, guardò il rivolo di saliva che univa l’oggetto alla bocca arrossata dalle labbra tagliate e insanguinate del Black. Il cugino di sua zia ansimò, era sdraiato su un fianco e il corpo nudo era trattenuto dalle catene.

-Speravo che prima o poi si decidesse a lasciare quella forma animale, ma non credevo sarebbe successo così presto- pensò Malfoy.

“Sei un ragazzino sciocco. Non ti rendi conto che legarsi a me in questa situazione è un suicidio?” domandò Sirius. Sentì le caviglie pulsare e la vista gli si appannò. Le gambe socchiuse sanguinavano e il membro era ricoperto di sperma. Chiuse gli occhi, le lacrime si mischiavano con il sudore e le lacrime sul suo viso. Malfoy gli accarezzò il volto sporcandosi le dita pallide, lo guardò tremare strisciando sul pavimento per allontanarsi.

“Penseranno che puoi passare dalla mia parte o che non sei un carceriere imparzial …”. Proseguì il moro, i capelli erano sporchi di polvere e ragnatele. Il biondo si piegò e gli accarezzò il membro, Sirius ansimò e fu colto da un capogiro. Boccheggiò, gemette e si strusciò sul pavimento.

“La prima volta che ti ho visto pensai di avere bisogno degli occhiali. Sì, quegli abomini a mezzaluna che portava quel tonto di Silente sul naso. Da quando creature magnifiche come quel cane nero simile a un lupo girano indisturbate per Hogwarts? E soprattutto da quando parlano con i gattacci mostruosi delle mezzosangue?” domandò. Strinse con forza il membro dell’altro e lo sentì lamentarsi dal dolore.

“Penserò però che ne abbia bisogno tu, se non capirai che sono l’unico cui devi appartenere” mormorò il mangiamorte.


	3. Cap.3 Prigione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Sirius/Draco  
> Prompt: prigioniero  
> Lanciata da La Morte fidanzata

Cap.3 Prigione

Sirius socchiuse gli occhi, la lingua era gonfia e il sapore d’acido si mischiava a quello metallico nella sua bocca, la gola gli bruciava e le narici gli pizzicavano. La pelle era ingrigita, socchiuse la bocca e Draco vi versò l’acqua lentamente. Un rivolo gli scese lungo la guancia, oltre il mento e gli inumidì la gola. I marchi a fuoco gli pulsavano e sentiva il dolore misto a formicolio provenire da tutto il corpo. Malfoy appoggiò la brocca a terra, si spose e gli accarezzò la gamba nuda. La sollevò strappandogli un gemito, gliela riabbassò e le catene tintinnarono sbattendo tra loro. Alcuni anelli gli graffiarono la carne.

“Appena sarai abbastanza docile, ti farò camminare un po’, così non disimparerai a farlo; ma ovviamente prima devi rispondere agli interrogatori senza l’ausilio del crucio” spiegò il Serpeverde.  Si girò e si sporse, gli accarezzò con due dita una porzione di pelle nuda, si piegò e la baciò. Approfondì il bacio, premette con le labbra e succhiò fino a lasciargli un segno rossastro. Black mugolò di dolore e fu scosso da un brivido.

-Alla fine sono solo passato da una prigione all’altra. E decisamente non so se sia peggio rischiare di finire prosciugato da uno spettro capace di divorare l’anima o tra le gambe di un ragazzino che ha perso se stesso nella follia della lussuria- pensò. Draco gli si mise cavalcioni sopra la pancia e gli strappò un grido di dolore.

“Sarai mio, prigioniero, vedrai” sussurrò Malfoy.


	4. Cap.4 Strega cattiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Fandom:Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Bellatrix/Sirius  
> Prompt: strega cattiva  
> Lanciata da La Morte fidanzata

Cap.4 Strega cattiva

Sirius sentì una lacrima fredda rigargli il volto e un dolore al petto, la testa gli pulsava e il suo corpo continua a tremare. Bellatrix gli afferrò un capezzolo sentendolo turgido e sorrise. Black sentì il ringhiò di Malfoy e le guance gli si arrossarono.

“Il mio signore mi ha detto che l’ultimo pensiero di Regulus sei stato tu” mormorò Lestrange. Strisciò in avanti sporcando di polvere il bordo frastagliato della gonna e annerendo le ginocchia.

“Cuginetto traditore, il prossimo che morirà sei tu. Come il tuo adorato fratellino” mormorò. Gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli neri e la strappò dalla radice. Il sibilo di Draco fu coperto dal ringhio di Sirius.

“Bellatrix, ti taglierò la gola con le mie fauci senza bisogno della bacchetta. E’ un giuramento” promise. Bellatrix scoppiò a ridere, si mise in piedi e gli puntò contro la bacchetta.

“Per ora sei solo un bambino nelle mani della strega cattiva.  Crucio!” gridò.

 


End file.
